percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 14
Chapter Fourteen: Here Kitty Kitty Kitty Five hours, if we could last five hours without running into another monster or getting caught up in another quest then we would be standing in front of DOA Recording Studio. We had been wiped out from all the battling from Ares to those dumb automatons, and after our latest visit with Medusa’s sister, we needed a break. We had pulled over to a small hotel and rented out two rooms for the night. When the sun came up the next morning we would be back on the road again. I’m actually surprised how long this car had lasted, most of the time they were destroyed by monsters. I don’t know about the other two, but I was going to enjoy this night of sleep as much as I could. Malcolm took the bed after a game of rock, paper, scissors and I got the floor. He was at least kind enough to toss down an extra pillow and blanket, plus I could sleep anywhere so it didn’t bother me. By the time my head hit the pillow around ten, I was out like a light. I was awoken by the sound of howls from what I could only guess were coyotes. It was about 6 o’clock in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. I looked outside the window to see where all the noise was coming from and I was right, it was from a pack of coyotes, but it was what was chasing them that really got my attention. The Nemean Lion was chasing down the scared cyotes before it pounced on one and its huge claw dropped onto it. It began to eat it but stopped for some reason; it then lifted its head and took a few sniffs of the air before its gaze met with mine…crud. “Hey Malcolm, you might want to wake up.” I said as I slowly closed the curtain to the window. “Five more minutes,” Malcolm yawned from the bed before slowly putting his head back on the pillow and rolling over. A huge shadow moved across the window as I slowly backed away reaching for the pendant around my neck ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Then I heard the low growl of the beast and knew that it knew where we were. “We don’t have five minutes,” I whispered to him hoping he would get the message. “By the way, are you allergic to cats?” “No, why do you ask,” Malcolm sleepily said as he rolled over just in time to see the lions claw rise up in the air and smash through the window with a mighty roar. It jumped into the room with Malcolm rolling onto the opposite side of the bed and me morphing my weapon into its true form. The lion jumped into the room through the window not caring about the shards of glass that would have at least cut a normal monster. I grabbed one of the small chairs in the room and tried to imitate the lion tamers I had seen on TV by pushing the beast back while taking small swings with my hammer. Malcolm had managed to get his shoes on and was hiding behind me was we walked to the door. We didn’t stand a chance if we stayed in this small room. When we got outside, I saw Erika standing in the parking lot wondering what was going on and the manager was walking down the lane of rooms shouting something about no pets allowed. ''When the lion jumped out of the room, he turned completely white and ran away. We eventually got it to an open area of land that I thought would be a better place to fight then a hotel where people could get hurt; right now I was hoping I didn’t get hurt. The lion swung at me again and destroyed the chair. I didn’t mind, it wasn’t that comfy to begin with. Erika had grabbed a few of those thorn pods she had used against the harpy and tossed them onto the creature’s fur before slashing them with a water bottle. The vines began to wrap around the Nemean Lion but his skin was like armor and he just ripped them apart. Malcolm’s arrows at the same time were just bouncing off with nothing even breaking the skin. The lion’s paw reached out as if trying to claw through my chest so I brought the head of my hammer down on its foreleg and something happened I didn’t expect. It recoiled as if in pain, but it wasn’t like I cut it or anything. But I didn’t need to, hitting something with a hammer could hurt anything, even if they had full body armor. Even if I couldn’t break the skin, I could break the bones. The lion started to limp on its front leg but it was still ready to attack. This time it went for a full lunge at me but I ran forward so I could get under it and smashed my hammer straight up in the air and I heard a small snap. The lion landed on the ground and couldn’t seem to keep its balance as it kept shifting from side to side and coughing, most likely from that hit to the rib cage. I could tell it was mad at me but it was smart enough not to charge in. instead it dug its nails into the hard ground and waited to see if I would charge in this time. I had his monster on the ropes so I ran in with my weapon in my hands ready to strike as it jumped at me. We were both running at each other and it opened its mouth to bite my head off but I used the handle of my weapon to not only give it something to bite on, but I then shifted the lions weight to the right causing it to fall past me as I turned around and hit it again in the back leg. “Swift, finish it off now!” I heard Erika shout from the sidelines. As I turned around to lay the finishing blow I saw the beast slowing getting to its feet and trying to walk away. Now I know this thing had just tried to kill me but at that moment I felt sorry for it and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. The Nemean Lion looked back at me and ran off back into the hills. This had been a fun morning workout at the very least and before the manager could come back and charge us for the damages, we were already on our way to the Underworld. Chapter Fifteen: The Love of My Afterlife [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page